


Silence is Golden

by Ninja_School_Dropout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_School_Dropout/pseuds/Ninja_School_Dropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was up to him, there would be no such thing as yelling. There would only be a silent world. A world where there was no such thing as yelling. Yes, that was what he truly wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

The yelling. The young mech had enough of the constant yelling. He didn't know why they were yelling. He just didn't understand. He had watched them. He had watched them his whole life, and not once. Not once, had the two stopped yelling at each other.

If it was up to him, there would be no such thing as yelling. There would only be a silent world. A world where there was no such thing as yelling. Yes, that was what he truly wanted.

Silence.

He would never get it though. He was only a youngling. A youngling with an impossible dream. Sometimes he thought about breaking his audio receptors. It wouldn't make a difference though. He would only be taken to a medic, and his audio receptors would be repaired. Even if the world went silent, he would still hear the two's constant yelling. It was stuck in his processor. It just kept going. Over and over and over and over. IT WOULDN'T STOP!

The two adults. The two adults were at fault. They did nothing but fight. Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight! He could just end them. That would stop the fighting. That would solve his problem. He would just end them. It was the most logical thing to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Prowl sat at his desk typing on his computer. He was the new chief of his district. Part of the Praxus enforcers. Not surprising. Not even surprising to himself. There was always an 86% chance it would happen.

Prowl sighed as the usual signs of a bot about to enter his office without knocking. Stomping peds quickly rang from down the hall. The quick stomps got closer and closer, and finally, "Chief!"

A mech burst through his door. His only pet peeve, that alone, made him want to offline a mech. For some reason, it just pissed him off. "What?" Prowl glared.

The mech straightened up and glanced around awkwardly realizing his mistake. "I can try it again, Sir." He stared behind him at the door.

Prowl shook his helm. "There is no point in you going back out the door, and knocking instead of barging in. What do you want?"

The mech frowned. "A bonded couple was found murdered this morning."

Prowl frowned. "Are we sure it was a murder?"

The mech nodded. "Yes, Sir. There was no doubt. It was done sloppily, so it shouldn't be difficult to find the perp."

"Perpetrator." Prowl corrected. "Please do not shorten words. The word is perpetrator." Another one of Prowl's pet peeves.

"I am so sorry!" The mech yelled.

Prowl's lip components twitched in aggravation. Yet another. Why the frag did this mech have to yell? "Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?"

The mech jumped. "No, Sir! I'm so sorry!"

Prowl sighed. He hated his job sometimes. "Where was the murder?"

The mech frowned. "Um, well, we actually didn't make it in time to get the case."

And another pet peeve. "Then why are you wasting my time by telling me about it?"

The mech frowned. "Well it was in our district. It should be under our authority, but the other team from the next district took it."

Prowl had never before felt the need to actually hurt one of his mechs more than he wanted to at that moment. "Are you whining?"

"N-no!"

Prowl glared at the mech. "Boo whoo. Another team took a case that was in our district. We have enough cases to give attention to. Crime rates have been increasing by 3% every stellar cycle. This stellar cycle alone we've had 16 murders. 18 if you count the two murders you just told me about. 5, not including the newest two, still remain unsolved.

"Let the other team have the fragging case if they want it. We have a slagload to do already!"

The mech frowned. "B-but, Sir!"

"What?"

"I would completely agree if it wasn't for who the bots were."

Prowl took a deep breath. "Who they were does not matter."

The mech frowned. He pulled out a data pad and set it down on Prowl's desk. "Here. This is the file on the case. All evidence and witness reports collected are on it." The mech rubbed the back of his helm. "I'll take my leave now."

Prowl huffed as his door closed behind the mech. He frowned as he picked up the data pad and turned it on. His optics slowly skimmed over the information given to him. His optics slowly widening as he went further along the data.

Prowl slammed the data pad down, and immediately started a video communication link with the chief from the district over.

The video popped up to a blue mech. "Chief Prowl!" The mech quickly perked up. "W-what can I do for you?"

"The case you have recently come into possession of. My team will take care of it."

"B-but Sir! You specifically told me that you didn't need any more cases. You said you were neck cables deep!"

Prowl nodded. "Chief Leanway, I will be taking this case. All others until we get caught up will be yours. I promise."

"Why?"

Prowl's optic ridge rose. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you want this case specifically? You can have any other case, and I wouldn't mind, but why this specific one? Do you have emotional ties?"

"That would be against protocol. I would never break protocol. One of my mechs seem upset that we handed over a murder case to you. They think we should handle the major crimes in our district."

Leanway nodded. "I see. I am sorry for accusing yo-"

"It is fine. I need the frames Autopsy reports sent to me, and all leads, evidence, and suspects."

"Yes, sir."

"The file said that the two had a youngling?"

"Uh, yes."

"Please send him as well."

"Sir, we-"

"Send him. Thank you." Prowl cut the communication off. This was going to be interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Prowl sat at his desk reading over the files he had received from the murder case. The Bots were found already offline. The Youngling was found at the park. Why wasn't the youngling with his creators? Was he with a family friend? Perhaps he was hiding. But what from?

"Um, sir?"

Prowl glared at the door. They didn't knock. "What?"

"The youngling is here. He is, well, not happy."

"I would suspect not. His creators were murdered." Prowl stood up.

"That's not wha- He's not sad. He's, with lack of better term, fragged off." The bot watched his commanding officer with a calculating look.

"He's mad?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps you should send him in. I was going to go check on some data pads I've been expecting from Cryst, but I believe this is more important."

The mech nodded. "Yes, sir!" He quickly left the office, and mere moments later a black and white youngling walked in.

The youngling had a visor on. It was dim with irritation. The youngling's arms were crossed over his chest, and his engine was roaring. "What!" He screamed.

"You do not have to yell. My Audios work just fine."

"Too bad!"

Prowl sent a glare to the youngling. "Your creators are offline."

The youngling snorted. "And?"

"You were playing at a park."

"So what?"

"Why?"

The youngling stared at Prowl as if he had gone mad. "What do you mean why?"

"Why were you playing at a park while your creators were being brutally murdered? I advise you to answer truthfully. We have witnesses at the park."

"I don't even know what a witness is!"

"A witness is a person who saw you."

The youngling went silent.

Prowl snorted. "I thought so. Nobody saw you at the park during the time of the murder. They didn't see you until about a breem before the enforcers had shown up. Did you see who did this?"

"Maybe." The youngling glared. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I don't know."

Prowl's helm fell to the side curiously. "I see. You did not see him."

The youngling snorted before he climbed into a chair in front of Prowl's desk. "Maybe."

Prowl nodded. "What were you doing during this time?"

"What time?"

"While your creators were being murdered. What were you doing?"

"I-"

"As I said before. Try not to lie. Believe it or not. I've already worked out what happened."

"I- I was playing." The youngling shifted in his seat.

"Playing what?"

"I was playing with my action figures!"

"What were you playing with them?"

"I do..." The youngling frowned. "Do you have any energon goodies?"

Prowl frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Energon goodies. I'll tell you for an energon goodie."

"No. You'll tell me for your own well being."

"No." The youngling answered.

Prowl glared. "Why don't you admit that you weren't playing."

"Why don't you admit that you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Because I do. I've read your files. I know you hate it when it's loud. I know you can't stand yelling, yet here you are, yelling and doing nothing but causing a fight. Why don't you just admit to offlining your own creators?"

The youngling stared at Prowl with wide optics. "Y-you know?"

"I told you I had already worked it out."

"I HATE THE QUIET!" The youngling screamed. "I thought I would enjoy the quiet, but I hate it! I don't like it! I... Hated their fighting. Are you going to send me to the council to get terminated?"

Prowl stared at the youngling. "No, I'm going to do something that somebody did for me. I'm going to take care of you. Nobody will find out about what happened."

"But Somebody has to find out! You did!"

"I am the best there is. I will take care of everything."

The youngling frowned. "I don't want it to be quiet. Ever."

"We can play music."

"It won't be quiet?"

"No."

"We can play all kinds of music?"

"Yes, Jazz." Prowl nodded. "Any kind you like."

Jazz glanced up Prowl. "Did you hurt your creators too?"

Prowl stared at the youngling with a frown. "It was the most logical thing to do."


End file.
